


Birthday Cake

by glim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Christmas Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: “We should bake something for your birthday.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> For tracionn, for the prompt 'baking.'

Viktor’s still half asleep, his face buried in Yuuri’s chest and one arm around his waist, as Yuuri scrolls through the news on his mobile. They’ve had a few good mornings like this, quiet, long, lazy mornings in bed, reading and talking and drinking tea. Yuuri stops, scrolls back up a few posts on Instagram, and strokes his fingers through Viktor’s hair.

“We should bake something for your birthday.”

“… nmph…” That’s all the reply Yuuri gets, until, after a few more minutes of hair-stroking, Viktor looks up at him, eyes bright and curious.

“Wait, yes! We’ll bake krendl. Start making a shopping list: sugar, milk, eggs, cinnamon, flour, apple, pear…”

The sleepy softness of a minute earlier dissipates into the near-frantic look that lights Viktor’s eyes when he has a plan. He’s still enumerating ingredients and directions when Yuuri flops back onto the pillows.

“Why don’t we just make a birthday cake? You should have a cake for your birthday.”

“We’ll do both. Did you start your list yet? Here, give it to me,” Viktor says and takes Yuuri’s mobile from his hands. “I don’t need anything for my birthday, and we don’t celebrate Christmas until January, but you’ve given me a project.” He pauses, smiles through his fringe at Yuuri, and ducks his head down to kiss Yuuri’s chest.

He kisses his chest and stomach until Yuuri laughs, and, well, that is that: of course they’ll be baking more than just a cake.

*

Two shopping trips, one lunch between shopping trips, and a flour explosion later, they end up with a loaf of warm sweetbread and a chocolate cake.

Some kitchen miracle must’ve happened, because the bread actually looks like what it’s supposed to, braided and golden brown. It’s not an exact replica of the recipe Viktor found online, but close enough.

“Come here,” Viktor says and pulls Yuuri down into his lap before he gets a reply. He slides one arm around Yuuri’s waist, warm and firm, and rests his palm against the small of his back. “Now, wish me happy birthday. Then, we’ll eat this amazing birthday cake.”

The cake isn’t amazing; it’s lopsided, but covered with enough much frosting to hide the lopsidedness. But Viktor’s beaming at it all the same and posting pictures on Instagram of their baking experiments, and then of Yuuri, still in his lap and dusted with flour.

So, Yuuri leans in closer and nudges Viktor’s hair of out his eyes and looks at him for a moment.

“Happy birthday,” he says, kissing Viktor on the forehead and then on the tip of his nose.

“Say it again.” Viktor strokes Yuuri’s back and smiles so fully, so wholeheartedly at him, that Yuuri leans down to kiss him again.

And again, his mouth warm and pliant against Yuuri’s, his hand on Yuuri’s back pressing them closer to each other.

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri murmurs between kisses, just close enough that he can whisper the words against Viktor’s lips.

He’s rewarded with a sigh and the sound of Viktor’s mobile clattering onto the table. He pulls away to reach up and slip off Yuuri’s glasses, and smiles, sidelong as he places them next to his mobile.

The cake can wait.


End file.
